With continuous development of electronic technologies, people have become increasingly dependent on mobile devices, and in addition, electric vehicles are also widely applied. The electric vehicles and the mobile devices are devices including a rechargeable battery, and are generally powered by using rechargeable batteries. When residual electric quantities of the batteries of the electric vehicles and the mobile devices are low, the batteries need to be charged, to ensure normal operating of the electric vehicles and the mobile devices.
Currently, various types of self-service emergency charging stations have begun to emerge on the market, to help resolve an emergency charging problem. The charging stations include mobile phone charging stations, wireless charging stations, vehicle charging stations, and the like, which are considered as charging resource public facilities. However, a battery endurance problem causes inconvenience of use to users, and consequently, user experience is easily degraded. Specifically, endurance capabilities of the electric vehicles and the mobile devices are poor. Currently, rechargeable resources of the electric vehicles include charging piles and battery swapping stations, but promotion of the charging piles and the battery swapping stations is poor in countries. Moreover, the rechargeable resources of the electric vehicle are scare as well. As functions of the mobile devices become rich, the mobile devices are also confronted with a battery endurance problem. In the prior art, residual electric quantities of the batteries of the mobile devices are relatively low and not durable, and high-capacity batteries of the mobile devices have not been developed yet at present. Therefore, once users find that capacities of electric vehicles and mobile devices are low, the users charge the electric vehicles and the mobile devices, but the users never consider whether charging is available in environments in which the electric vehicles and the mobile devices are located. For example, when a user is near a shopping mall, the user can charge an electric vehicle or a mobile device at any time. In this case, the user may enable various entertainment functions at will and never needs to worry about whether a residual electric quantity of the electric vehicle or the mobile device is low. For example, when a user is in the wild, if the user finds that a residual electric quantity of an electric vehicle or a mobile device is low, and the electric vehicle or the mobile device needs to be charged, inconvenience of use is caused to the user because charging is unavailable for the electric vehicle or the mobile device in the wild at the moment.